HunHan
by 0.094Kim
Summary: HunHan / GS / summary : [CHAP 3 IS UP] Luhan yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun,di jalan. Sekarang justru semakin terlibat hubungan yang serius,Lian,bayi perempuan cantik Luhan juga semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Oke! Setelah beberapa bulan menenangkan diri akhirnya saya update. oke check this out!
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii...**

**Ini FF ntah kapan lupa,soalnya tadi kemarin baru nemu flashdisk lama yang sudah sekian lama menghilang,dan setelah dibuka ada FF ini.. Daripada di hapus sayang ya sudah saya publish saja.. kkkk~ mian aneh dan gak menyenangkan. Dan males nyunting lagi,kalau ada typo mohon maklum. Dan FF ini tidak berjudul,saya bingung mau memberi judul apa,kalau ada saran silahkan review.. kekekeke~**

**Warning : FF ini adalah GS,yang tidak suka jangan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

"Lian-ah... Kau suka aroma apa? strobery atau jeruk?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan botol sampo di tanganku pada bayi mungil di gendongaku.

Bayi? Kalian pasti penasarankan? Ya,bayi berusia 10 bulan yang ada di gendonganku adalah anakku. Aku Xi Luhan 23 tahun,dan seorang single parent dari anak perempuanku. Oh iya,nama anakku Xi Lian. Kami berasal dari China,dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa kami bisa tinggal di korea. Itu... Hah! Orangtuaku mengusirku dari rumah. Dan sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang aku sewa. Aku bekerja keras untukku dan Lian,untuk menyambung hidup kami.

"Mma...mma...ma..." gumam Lian lucu dengan tangan meraih shampo dengan aroma stroberi.

"Anak eomma pintar." ujarku dan mencium pipi putriku yang gempil ini. "Kajja,kita ke kasir. Eomma rasa sudah cukup untuk keperluan kita selama sebulan sayang." lanjutku.

Setelah membayar belanjaan kami di kasir,aku segera meninggalkan minimarket itu.

Sruk... sruk...

Aku menatap Lian saat merasakan dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dadaku dengan mengemut jari tangannya.

"Mma... mma..." ujarnya dengan bahasa bayi,dia menepuk dadaku pelan dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Wae? Kau lapar? Tunggu sampai kita tiba dirumah sayang. Otthe?" kataku pelan. Kulihat Lian mulai mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Eomma janji..." ucapku,aku semakin mempercepat langkahku karena Lian sebentar lagi pasti menangis dan malam semakin larut. Apartemenku kurang 2 blok lagi saat tiba-tiba...

'Praanggg...'

'Pyarrrr...'

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dan sesuatu memukul sesuatu yang pecah. Tubuhku seketika menegang,sebelah tanganku yang tidak aku gunakan untuk membawa barang belanjaan,mendekap Lian erat.

Aku menatap Lian,bisa kulihat Lian menatapku takut,dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerat gelisah. 'Eomma mohon jangan menangis,sayang.' ujarku dalam hati.

Aku ingat jalan ini adalah jalan yang rawat akan kasus kriminal. Aku melewati jalan ini karena ini jalan pintas yang lebih dekat menuju apartemenku. Kupikir ini masih jam 8 malam,kupikir masih aman. Tapi ternyata TIDAK.

"Rasakan,itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani melawan kami." aku mendengar seseorang berteriak,tubuhku semakin membeku. Aku menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri,tidak ada orang ataupun kendaraan yang lewat.

'Tuhan,lindungilah aku dan putriku.' aku memohon pada Tuhan.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pantat Lian pelan untuk menenangkannya. Dia terlihat gelisah dalam gendonganku. 'Eomma mohon jangan menangis.' ujarku lagi dalam hati.

"Hyung,kita apakan dia?"

"Biarkan dia disini,ayo kita pergi."

'Mereka akan kemari. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kataku dalam hati. Aku tidak mampu menggerakkan kakiku.

"Ayo! Kita pergi." seru suara itu.

Tuhan.. Tolong...

Grepp...

Aku merasakan ada yang menarikku kedalam pelukkannya dan menarikku berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu,menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.  
"Masuklah!" suruh namja itu,aku hanya menurut. Aku berharap namja ini adalah orang yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkanku.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil,namja itu langsung menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya. Saat mobil berjalan,aku menoleh menatap seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sebuah gang. Orang itu hidup atau mati? Seketika tubuhku kembali menegang. Aku memeluk Lian erat,seolah aku ingin melindungi putiku.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi,kau sudah aman sekarang,nona." ujar namja yang menyelamatkanku. Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku padanya.

"Go... Gomawo..." bisikku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Aku takut.

Hening ~

"Hmm... Boleh aku tau siapa namamu nona?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Aku menatapnya.

Deg..

Tampan,garis wajahnya tegas,dan terlihat raut wajah yang serius di wajahnya.

"Nona?"

"Ah... Eh... Namaku Xi Luhan. Anda bisa memanggilku Luhan." jawabku.

"Oh Sehun,panggil saja Sehun." dia memperkenalkan namanya.

"Senang bertemu anda Sehun-ssi,terimakasih sudah menolongku." kataku.

Dia tersenyum,"Sama-sama,jangan menggunakan bahasa formal padaku,dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi,kulihat kita seumuran. Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"Ehmm... 23 tahun." jawabku.

"Aku 25, dan dimana alamatmu aku akan mengantarmu pulang?"

"Gedung apartemen di depan iku adalah tempat tinggalku." jawabku.

"Hiks..." Isakkan dari panggkuanku membuat aku dan Sehun langsung menatap kearah Lian.

"Huweeeee..." Lian tiba-tiba menangis.

"Waeyo baby?" tanyaku khawatir,tiba-tiba Lian menepuk-nepukkan tangan mungilnya didadaku. "Oh! Kau lapar? Tunggu sayang,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumah." bujukku tapi Lian tetap menangis.

"Ehh... Sepertinya dia sangat lapar,berikan dia makan dulu,Lu." kata Sehun. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku memdengar apa yang dia katakan. Dan wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Tapi..."

"Ekhem... Tidak apa-apa. Kasihan putri cantikmu." ujarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang dengan tatapan lurus kejalan.

"Huks... Mma..."

Mendengar Lian sepertinya sangat lapar,aku mulai membuka kancing dress yang ku pakai dan memberikan apa yang di inginkan Lian. Aku bisa merasakan Lian menghisap ASI dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan sayang,nanti kau tersedak." ujarku sambil mengelus rambut halus Lian,aku tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilku ini. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Hnnn... Maafkan aku Sehun-ssi." ujarku.

"Panggil aku Sehun tanpa embel-embel ssi." katanya.

"Ah ne."

"Bayimu lucu sekali,siapa namanya?"

"Lian,Xi Lian."

Hening ~

Aku merasa suasana saat ini sangat awrkrk. Lian mulai memejamkan matanya,tapi mulutnya tetap menghisap makanannya. Aku hanya menunduk menatap Lian,tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Ehmm... Sepertinya kita sudah sampai,Lu." interuksi Sehun,aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat keluar. "Kau... Benar tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecut,"Seperti yang aku katakan,aku memang tinggal disini." jawabku. "Gomawo atas bantuanya Sehun-ah." lanjutku,aku segera membenahi bajuku dan mengambil belanjaanku dijok belakang mobil. Tapi..

"Aku akan membawakannya sampai kedalam. Kau gendong saja Lian." ujarnya,lalu keluar dari mobil. Saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil,Sehun ternyata mendahuluiku membukakannya.

"Gomawo." ujarku.

"Cheonma,kajja." jawabnya dengan senyum yang mampu membuatku menahan nafas. Ada apa denganku? Kami mulai berjalan memasuki flat tempatku tinggal yang bisa di katakan sedikit yahh begitulah.. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

"Xi Luhan." panggil seseorang,aku menahan nafas lagi,pastilah ini suara nyonya Ahn yang akan menagih sewa flat.

Aku membalikkan badanku. "Ne,nyonya." jawabku. Kurasakan Sehun juga membalikkan badannya. Ya Tuhan,ada Sehun disini. Haruskah dia menagih saat ada Sehun disini.

"Kau sudah mengingkari janjimu nona Xi. Kau menunggak 3 bulan dan kau berjanji akan melunasinya minggu ini,jadi mana janjimu?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Lian bergerak dalam gendonganku,aku menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan agar dia tenang. "I... Itu... Maafkan aku nyonya Ahn,aku beluk bisa membayarnya sekarang." ujarku lirih dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Huh! Sudah kuduga." bentaknya,Lian berlonjak kaget dalam gendonganku. "Kemasi barangmu,dan tinggalkan flat ini,malam ini juga" desisnya. Aku membulatkan mataku lagi.

"Kuhomon nyonya Ahn,berikan ak..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu lagi nona Xi. Tinggalkam flat ini sekarang juga." bentaknya lagi.

"Tapi,kemana aku harus pergi malam-malam seperti ini nyonya? Kumohon,biarkan aku disini sampai besok. Ak..."

"TIDAK... PERGI MALAM INI." bentak nyonya ahn lagi.

Aku memgang tangan nyonya Ahn,"kumohon nyonya...hiks... Aku tidak tau..."

Bruk...

Aku tersungkur ke lantai,karena nyonya Ahn mendorongku.

"Huwee..." Lian menangis. Aku segera berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bisakah anda lebih halus sedikit nyonya?" kudengar Sehun berbicara,sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Hiks... Huweee..." Lian tetap menangis,aku memelukkanya.

"Tenaglah sayang,eomma disini." bisikku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nyonya Ahn pada Sehun.

"Aku suaminya." desis Sehun. "Aku akan membeli flat kumuh ini. Besok sekretaris dan pengacara saya akan menemui anda. Dan bisa saya pastikan hari berikutnya flat ini sudah rata dengan tanah." lanjutnya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Ayo Lu,kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Sehun merangkulku dan menarikku pergi keluar dari bangunan flat.

**Author POV**

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sehun memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Luhan. Mereka sekarang tengah di dalam mobil Sehun,mereka menuju keseuatu tempat. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Sehun.

"Anniyo." jawab Luhan. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu repot. Tapi..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Apakah benar... Kau akan membeli bangunan flat itu dan kan meratakannya dengan tanah?" sambung Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum,dan menjawab "Tentu saja."

"Lalu? Bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang tinggal disana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

Sehun kembali tersenyum,"Aku akan membangun kembali flat kumuh itu menjadi tempat yang lebih layak di tinggali oleh manusia,Lu." jawab Sehun.

Hening~

"Pa... ppa... ppa..." celoteh Lian,yang tidak bisa tertidur setelah ada insiden teriakan tadi. Luhan dan Sehun otomatis menatap Lian.

"Ppa... ppa..." Lian kembali berceloteh dengan tangan berusaha menggapai kearah Sehun,Luhan dan Sehun di buat terkejut dengan tingkah Lian.

"Apakah dia sedang memanggilku,Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak yakin,sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ehmm... Sepertinya begitu. Lihatlah kedepan,kau sedang mengemudi." jawab Luhan sedikit malu.

"Ppa..." Lian berteriak,sepertinya sebal karena tidak mendapat reapon dari Sehun.

"Lian-ah... Jangan memanggil Sehun ajushi seperti itu,sayang. Apakah kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Luhan,sepertinya Lian tidak menggubris ibunya,sekarang Lian justru semakin sibuk menggapai kearah Sehun.

"Ppa... Ppa..." celoteh Lian lagi.

"Ha... Hai cantik.." sapa Sehun,sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Lian.

"Kyaaa... Ppa..." Lian berteriak senang hanya dengan Sehun menyentuh kepalanya. Lian bergerak-gerak semangat dalam pangkuan Luhan.

"Sayang,janga bergerak terlalu kencang nanti kau jatuh."Luhan memperingatkan bayinya. "Dan jangan ganggu ajushi mengemudi." lanjut Luhan.

Tanpa sadar mobil yang di kemudikan Sehun sudah sampai di baseman sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Ayo,turunlah." ujar Sehun,sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan Lian di gendongannya,tetap seperti tadi Lian tetap berusaha mengacungkan tangannya pada Sehun agar di gendong oleh Sehun.

"Hmm... Lu,sepertinya dia ingin sekali aku gendong. Bolehkan aku menggendongnya?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah mendekati lift.

Luhan menatap Sehun,kemudian beralih menatap Lian. Dan mendesah,agaknya Luhan merasa sifat keras kepalanya menurun pada anaknya. "Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu." kata Luhan,"Dan kau jangan bergerak-gerak saat di gendongan Sehun ajushi,arra?" Luhan meperingatkan Lian yang sama sekali tidak d gubris oleh anaknya.

Sehun segera mengambil Lian dari gendongan Luhan. "Wah.. Sertinya kau sangat senang aku gendong,cantik?" ujar Sehun.

"Kyaaa... Ppa..." Lian bergerak-gerak bahagia.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu kencang sayang." Luhan mengingatkan Lian sembari menatap khawatir kearahnya. Takut kalau Sehun akan menjatuhkan anaknya.

"Tenang saja,aku tidak akan menjatuhkannya. Aku sering menggendong keponakanku. Lian-ah,katakan pada eommamu tidak perlu khawatir padamu." ujar Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka memasuki gedung mewah itu.

"Selamat malam tuan Oh." sapa seorang security yang berjaga di depan lift.

"Selamat malam pak Kang." balas Sehun.

"Selamat malam juga nyonya Oh." sapa security itu pada Luhan. Seketika wajah Luhan memerah dan sedikit terkejut mendengar orang memanggilnya nyonya OH. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Uwaa.. Putri anda cantik sekali tuan,mirip dengan nyonya." ujar security itu,dan langsung membuat Sehun dan Luhan salah tingkah.

"Kyaa..." Liam menjerit kecil,seprtinya mengerti akan pujian ajushi di depannya itu.

"Putri anda sangat menggemaskan tuan nyonya. Siapakah namanya?" security itu kembali bertanya.

"Ah! Lian,Oh Lian." jawab Sehun sedikit gugup dan melirik Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong nona muda Lian." sang security kembali menyapa. Dan di balas dengan senyum merekah oleh Lian.

"Ah.. Pak Kang,kami permisi dulu. Sepertinya... Istriku harus istirahat karena perjalanan jauhnya tadi. Permisi." pamit Sehun.

Mereka memasuki lift,awalnya mereka saling diam dan canggung,tapi hanya sebentar karena Sehun dan Lian tetap saling bercanda sementara Luhan hanya memperhatikan mereka,dengan senyun tipis. Dan hatinya berkata 'andaikan Sehun adalah appa Lian.'

Ting..

Suara lift menginteruksi tiga orang yang berada di dalam lift.

"Lian-ah.. Kajja kita keluar." Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift,sementara Luhan hanya memperhatikan kedekatan mereka. "Lu,kajja. Mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

"Ah! Ne." Luhan langsung memgikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sekarang mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu di ujung koridor.

"Lu,bisakah kau buka pintunya? Hologramnya tertinggal di mobil. Passwordnya 771241." ujar Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa membuka pintu karena sedang menggendong Lian.

"Ah! Ne." Luhan segera membuka tutup tombol password dan memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang tadi di berikan oleh Sehun.

Klek..

Luhan tercengang dalam diam saat memasuki apartemen Sehun. Mewah. Bukan sangat mewah,itulah yang terlintas di dalam benak Luhan. Apartemen Sehun memang mewah.

"Kajja Lu,kau dan Lian tidurlah di kamar ini. Besok aku akan membelikan box bayi untuk Lian." ujar Sehun.

"Anniyo.. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu Sehun-ssi." tolak Luhan secara halus.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan,masih dengan Lian di gendongannya. "Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan oppa." protes Sehun.

"I .. Iya oppa." jawab Luhan terbata. Entah kenapa Luhan sangat menurut pada Sehun,walau ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya entah kenapa Luhan sangat menurut pada Sehun. Demikian juga dengan Lian yang sudah langsung akrab dengan Sehun meski mereka juga baru saja bertemu.

"Ppa... ppa... ppa... Mma..." Lian kembali bersuara.

"Waeyo baby?" tanya Sehun. "Ah! Basah." pekik Sehun kemudian.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan segera mengambil alih Lian dari Sehun. Dan merasakan tangannya basah saat menyentuh pantat Lian.

"Popoknya penuh." bisik Luhan,kemudian menatap Sehun panik.

"Tenaglah. Kau bersihkan Lian dulu. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar untuk membelijan popok untuknya." ujar Sehun mengerti,dan langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Oppa.. Kau tidak perlu melakukan...nya." teriakan Luhan sia-sia karena Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Luhan terdiam,kemudian menatap Lian. "Lian-ah... Kenapa Sehun ajushi begitu baik pada kita? Terlebih padamu. Kau menyukai Sehun ajushi?" tanya Luhan pada Lian.

Lian hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata rusa kecilnya,dan berkedit lucu. Kemudian tersenyum menampakan 2 gigi susunya yang baru saja tumbuh.

Luhan tersenyum,"Eomma juga menyukai Sehun ajushi,sayang." ujar Luhan,dan mencium pipi gempil Lian. 

**TBC...**

**Gomawo for read my FF... hehehehe**

**Review silahkan,tidak juga tidak apa-apa... hehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Hunhan Family**

**Author : Lynkim**

**Cast : HunHan+Lian**

**Rate : General**

**Length : Chap 2 of ~**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Aku sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan Sehun,andaikan dia tidak ada. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana nasibku dan Lian. Dan entah kenapa saat menatapnya aku merasa terperosok jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona. Dia tampan.

"Mamm...Mamm..." ocehan Lian membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Segera aku menghampirinya di tempat tidur,kulihat dia sudah membuka matanya.

"Ahh... Kau sudah bangun sayang? Wae? Kenapa kau mencebikan wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Huks... Mma..." isaknya sambil memasukkan tangannya kemulutnya. Aku mengerti maksudnya,dia lapar. Aku hanya menggodanya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangkatnya dalam gendonganku.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku dan memposisikan Lian di depan dadaku.

"Huweee... Mma..." dia menangis. Aku segera memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Dasar... Kau selalu membuat keributan saat kau kehausan atau kelaparan." ujarku sambil menoyor kening lian yang tegah menyusu padaku pelan. Dan Lian hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Ahhh... Kyopta..." bisikku dan mencium keningnya.

Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding yang menunjukkan puku 6 pagi. Aku beranjak dari dudukku,sepertinya aku harus membuat sarapan. Tidak mungkin aku menumpaang tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku mengambil gendongan Lian,dan memakainya,kalau tidak begini aku tidak bisa beraktifitas. Lian masih tenang menyusu,dan sepertinya dia akan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sepi.

Apakah Sehun belum bangun? Apakah dia tidak ke kantor? Molla.. Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang bisa aku masak pagi ini.

"Wortel,kentang,selada... Hmmm..." gumamku saat melihat isi kulkas. "Kita akan memasak soup pagi ini Lian-ah." ujarku mengajak bicara Lian,tapi, "Kenapa kau tertidur lagi,sayang?" gumamku saat melihat mata Lian terpejam,tapi mulutnya masih terus menghisap asiku. "Dasar.."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa,Lu?"

"Akhh... Liann..." teriakku karena kaget dan sakit.

"Hueeeeeeee..."

"Appoo..." ringisku.

Sehun membuatku kanget,yang membuatku berteriak karena kaget dan sakit karena Lian menggigitku.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku meringis, "Gwenchana..."

"Huks... Huks..." Lian mengeluarkan aksi tangisnya lagi.

"Eomma tidak berteriak padamu sayang,kajja... Mianhae Lian-ah..." bujukku.

"Huweeeee..." Lian memberontak dalam gendonganku,dia juga tidak mau menyusu lagi. "Maafkan eomma sayang.. Tenanglah.."

"Huweeeeee..." Lian terus menangis dan berontak.

"Lian-ah..." Sehun memanggil Lian,dan ajaibnya Lian langsung berhenti menangis,Lian menatap Sehun.

"Ppa... Hiks..."

Aku dan Sehun langsung saling tatap,entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Ppa..." jerit Lian,sekarang dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun dan bergerak-gerak kembali.

"Sayang,jangan seperti ini." bujukku.

"Hueeeeee... Ppa... Ppa..." Lian menangis lagi.

"Bolehkan aku menggendongnya?" tanya Sehun,aku menatapnya.

"Ppa... Hiks..." Lian kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Luhan-ah? Bolehkah?" Sehun kembali meminta ijin. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku lagi dia langsung mengambil Lian dari gendonganku. Dan Lian berhenti menangis.

"Kau ingin sekali kugendong,cantik. Kau bahagia?"Sehun berbicara pada Lian yang ditanggapi dengan tawa riang oleh Lian. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ekhem... Lu,bisa kau rapikan ... Bajumu..." ujar Sehun dengan canggung.

"Ne... Akh...Mianhae." ujarku. Luhan pabo,bagaimana kau bisa mengumbar dadamu di hadapan namja di pagi hari. Blushh... Wajahku sontak langsung memerah. Pabbo Luhan.

"Aku akan mengajak Lian bermain,hmmm... Kau akan memasakkan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang aneh.

"Ah.. Ne..."

**Sehun POV**

Yeoja itu benar-benar membuatku gila,bagaimana dia bisa mengumbar dadanya dihadapanku. Ini masih pagi,dan apa yang sekarang terjadi. Oh tidak,aku sudah berfikir macam-macam.

Aku segera membawa Lian keluar dari dapur,dan sekarang kami berada diruang TV apartemen. Aku mendudukkan diriku disofa dan menyalakan televisinya.

"Kau tau,eommamu benar-benar membuatku senam jantung dipagi hari,Lian-ah."

"Ppa... Ppa..." celoteh bayi ini,kjenapa bayi ini begitu menggemaskan? Aku seorang pria single,tapi ada bayi cantik yang memanggilku appa.

"Kau tau,kalau kau tidak cantik dan menggemaskan aku tidak mau kau panggil appa." ujar sambil menciumi wajah Lian dan membuat tawa Lian semakin tergelak karena bahagia.

"Ppa.. Kyaaa..." jerit Lian. Entah kenapa aku bahagia mendengar tawa bahagia bayi ini.

Tapi,kemana ayahnya? Dan jika dilihat dari gaya berpakaian dan perawakan Luhan,dia tidak pantas tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti itu. Apartemen itu! Aku teringat sesuatu,aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku. Tentu saja Lian masih setia tenang dalam gendonganku.

Setelah mengambilnya aku kembali keruang TV dan langsung mendial nomor seseorang.

"Pak Jung,aku ingin kau bernegosiasi untuk membeli tanah dan bangunan apartemen di hansal-do hari ini juga. Dan segera lakukan pembangunan ulang pada apartemen itu. Jika pemilik apartemen kumuh itu tidak mau menjualnya,gunakan cara seperti biasa. Dan aku mau perenovasian apartemen itu selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan." aku langsung menutup teleponnya setelah selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Sehun-ah.. Kau serius ingin membeli gedung apartemen itu dan membangunnya kembali?" aku memutar kepalaku menghadap Luhan saat mendengar suaranya.

"Ya,seperti yang kau dengar." jawabku.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan itu." potongku,kurasa Luhan benar-benar yeoja yang baik. "Apakah urusan sapurmu sudah selesai?"

"Ah ne.. Aku ingin mengatakan itu,sarapannya sudah siap." ujarnya. "Kajja Lian-ah ikut eomma,biarkan Sehun ajushi sarapan?!" ujarnya berusaha mengambil Lian dari gendonganku.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau berpisah dariku." kataku karena Lian mencengkeram kaos yang aku pakai dengan kuat dan menempelkan wajahnya pada dadaku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi ayah sekarang.

"Sayang,biarkan ajushi sarapan dulu. Eomma mohon jangan merepotkan Sehun ajushi lagi,kita sudah banyak merepotkannya." katanya. Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman saat Luhan mengajari Lian memanggilku ajushi?

"Anniyo,aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." ujarku. Dan sepertinya bayi cantik di gendonganku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dariku. "Kajja kita makan,princess." ujarku pada Lian.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Gwenchana Lu."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Jeongmal gamsahamnida." ucapnya.

"Ne" hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab.

**Author POV**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi mereka,kini Sehun dan Luhan berada duruang keluarga apartemen Sehun. Dengan Lian yang sudah hampir tertidur di pangkuan Luhan.

"Kita perlu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan,Lu." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Wae?"

"Untuk membeli perlengkapanmu dan Lian."

"Tapi... Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu,dan aku rasa tid..."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Dan kusara Lian juga membutuhkan baby spa." Sehun memotong apa yang akan di katakan Luhan sambil tangannya membelai pipi Lian yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga sekarang.

"Tapi..."

"Bersiaplah." putus Sehun,segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk berganti baju di kamar.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau terlalu baik Sehun-ssi. Aku takut,aku terjatuh dalam pesona dan kebaikkanmu. Sementara,aku tidak pantas untukmu." gumam Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan, Sehun dan Lian sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Kini,Luhan sedang menggendong Lian di depan dadanya dan Sehun mendorong troli belanjaan mereka.

"Kau juga membutuhkan produk perawatan wajah,Lu." ujar Sehun saat melewati counter berbagai jenis make up. Luhan menatap Sehun sengan mengerutkan alisnya. "Perawatan wajah?!"

"Gomawo,tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu." jawab Luhan.

"Pilihlah Lu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." putus Sehun lagi.

Luhan merinding mendapat tatapan takam dari Sehun. Dan akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai berjalan menuju salah satu counter produk make up dan peralatan wajah. Sehun tersenyum,dan mendorong trolinya untuk mengikuti Luhan.

'Itu adalah produk make up elit? Luhan menggunakan make up yang biasanya di beli oleh orang dari kalangan atas. Dan,sepertinya dia sudah menjadi langganan produk ini sejak lama atau dia sudah tidak asing. Memang dilihat sekilas Luhan memang tidak terlihat dari kalangan bawah. Jadi,siapa dia sebenarnya?' ujar Sehun dalam hati. Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berbicara pada spg sebuah produk make up.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah... Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yanh sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Belilah sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu,Lu." jelas Sehun.

"Ppa... Ppa..." Lian yang sudah membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun,langsung memanggil Sehun dan menggerak-gerakan badannya di gendongan Luhan.

"Ppa... Ppa..." menjerit memanggil Sehun. Dan entah dorongan darimana Sehun langsung mengambil Lian dari gendongan Luhan. Dan tentu saja,disambut bahagia oleh Lian. Lian langsung bergerak-gerak aktif di gendongan Sehun.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak terlalu kencang sayang,nanti kau jatuh." ujar Sehun berusaha membuat Lian berhenti bergerak-gerak. Luhan hanya bisa menatap dengan senyum di bibirnya. Karena ada yang membuat putri kecilnya tertawa selain dirinya.

"Lu,aku akan membawa Lian ke baby spa di lantai 3. Kau teruskan belanja apa yang kita perlukan untuk satu bulan kedepan." ujar Sehun sambil membuka dompetnya dan memberikan credit card pada Luhan. "Gunakan ini,pin nya 775533. Kau bisa menyusulku kalau sudah selesai. Otthe?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Kajja Lian-ah kita pergi. Say bye bye to eomma..." ujar Sehun sambil menggerakkan tangan Lian seolah sedang melambai.

Luhan masih terdiam menatap punghung Sehun yang sudah menjauh.

"Nyonya... Keluarga anda terlihat sangat harmonis." ujar seorang pramuniaga. Mendengar itu Luhan hanya bisa terdiam.

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan belanjanya,Sehun sudah muncul di samping Luhan.

"Dimana Lian?" tanya Luhan.

"Di baby spa sedang menikmati massagenya." jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendiri disana?" tanya Luhan dengan intonasi yang sedikit meninggi.

Melihat kekawatiran Luhan,Sehun tersenyum, "Tenanglah,pegawaiku tidak akan membuat anakku cela..." Sehun terdiam,dan baru menyadari kalau dia menyebut Lian sebagai anakya. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar Sehun menyebut Lian sebagai anaknya.

"Ahh... Hmmm... Kajja... Kita harus kesuatu tempat" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk memgikutinya.

Setelah mereka berjalan dalam diam karena atmosfer yang awrkkkkk.. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depam sebuah salon di lantai 3.

"Kenapa kita kemari?!" tanya Luhan, "Bukankah Lian ada disana." lanjut Luhan sambil menunjuk baby spa yang ada di depan salon tersebut.

"Kau juga membutuhkan relaxsasi. Aku ingin merapikan rambutku." ujar Sehun menarik Luhan masuk kedalam salon tersebut.

In Other Side

"Apakah kita juga perlu di sektor D nyonya?" tanya seorang yang berjalan di sampinh seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat modis dan elegam.

"Kau bisa mengusulkan itu pada Sehunie." jawab wanita itu.

"Baik nyonya Oh." jawab sang pria.

Mereka terus berjalan mengelilingi lantai 3,dan banyak karyawan yang menundukkan memberi salam saat wanita yang di panggil nyonya Oh tersebut lewat. Tapi...

"Bukankah itu tuan muda,nyonya?" interupsi salah seorang dari mereka.

Nyonya Oh langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh orang itu. Dan benar saja ada Sehun disana. Dan apa yag dilakukan Sehun,membuat kedua bola mata nyonya Oh membelalak lebar.

Sehun sedang menggendong Lian keluar dari baby spa. Nyonya Oh melihat wajah Sehun sedang bahagia,seperti tidak ada beban. Dan bayi cantik di gendongannya juga terlihat bahagia.

"Kepalaku..." bisik nyonya Oh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Nyonya..." secara serempak orang-orang di sekitar nyonya Oh berteriak. Dan membuat Sehun yang tadi sedang bercanda dengan Lian,menatap kearah sumber suara. Dan mata Sehun kali ini melebar dengan sempurna. Karena jarak antara dirinya dengan nyonya Oh,yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibunya hanya terpaut 5meter saja.

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO READERDEUL… SETELAH SEMPAT DOWN KARENA 2 BIAS EXO MENGALAMI HAL YANG SAMA AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MELANJUTKAN FF INI. SETELAH SAYA TONTON KENAPA LUHAN HARUS OUT? HAHHHHHHHH….. MOLLAAA,, POKOKNYA IMAGINASI TETAP JALAN.**

**SUPPORT ME WITH YOUR REVIEW… GOMAWOOO #BOW**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Lynkim**

**Title : HunHan**

**Cast : HunHan, and other**

**Genre : Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 3of?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Check This out ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih membelalakan matanya,saat melihat ibunya hanya berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Demikian juga nyonya Oh masih menatap kaget dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing melihat anaknya yang bertampang datar sedang tertawa sambil menggendon seorang bayi.

"Ppa.. ppa... Paa..." Lian memanggil Sehun dan membuat 2 orang yang saling terkejut itu menatap kearah Lian,bukan hanya mereka tapi beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan bersama nyonya Oh tadi juga menatap kearah bayi cantik di gendongan Sehun. Lian sudah didandani cantik dengan bandana pinknya.

"Ppa.. ppa..." Lian menggerakkan badannya gemas karena tidak ditanggapi oleh Sehun.

"Kepalaku..."

"Nyonya..." langsung saja asisten nyonya Oh memegangi bahu nyonya Oh yang terhuyun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Lian-ahh.. Sehun-ah.. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi mereka. Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun dan Lian yang tengah berdiri di depan baby spa. Tanpa Luhan tau,sepasang mata yang mirip dengan mata Sehun sedang menatapnya tajam,dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Mma..." Lian memanggil Luhan.

"Wae? Kau ingin digendong eomma?" tanya Luhan masih belum menyadari suasana di sekitarnya.

"Mam...mamm.." aktif di gendongan Sehun. Dan Luhan langsung mengambil alih Lian dari gendongan Sehun,tentu saja Sehun langsung memberikan Lian pada Luhan.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?" ujar nyonya Oh dan membuat Luhan langsung menyadari kehadiran yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Saat ini mereka bertiga,Sehun,Luhan dan nyonya Oh. Tentu saja Lian sedang tertidur nyaman di gendongan Luhan. Mereka sedang duduk dalam keheningan,di ruang tamu rumah nyonya Oh,dan nyonya Oh tetap menatap putranya dengan tatapan tajam,sementara Luhan disampingnya hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini Oh Sehun?" nyonya Oh mengeluarkan suaranya. Sementara objek yang ditanya tampang menatap nyonya Oh dengan santai. "Eomma sedang bicara padamu,sehuna!"

"Dan kau.." Luhan terkesiap "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun,dan kenapa bayi ini memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan appa?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap nyonya Oh. "Nonna.. Aku bertanya padamu." Nyonya Oh kembali bersuara. "Dan… Dan kenapa bayimu memanggiil Sehun dengan sebutan appa? Apa hubungan kalian? Dan…"

"Eomma… " Sehun memotong apa yang diucapkan nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Oh langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam kasnya. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan nona ini,Sehuna."

"Ini urusanku eomma.."

"Kau anak eoomma…."

"Dan aku sudah dewasa,jadi aku bebas menjalani hidupku."

"Tapi bayi itu memanggilmu appa,dan memanggil nona ini dengan sebutan eomma. Wajar kalau aku ingin tau apa hubungan kalian."

"Dia anakku."

Sing ~

Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap,dan nonya Oh melototkan matanya,begitupun dengan Luhan yang sejak tadi menunduk sekarang menatap Sehun dengan mata melotot juga. Sementara Sehun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kau sedang bercanda Oh Sehun?" Tanya nyonya Oh lirih.

Sehun menatap nyonya Oh dengan tatapan seriusnya, "Tidak."

Langsung saja setelah mendengar itu nyonya Oh menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas di sandaran sofa. "Ya Tuhan,kepalaku." Keluh nyonya Oh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Nyonya…" Luhan memanggil nyonya Oh karena merasa sepertinya nyonya Oh sedang kesakitan. Nyonya Oh menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,yang membuat Luhan menjadi semakin takut.

"Kau….. benarkah bayi itu adalah cucuku?" Tanya nyonya Oh lirih sambil menatap Lian yang ada di pangkuan Luhan. Luhan terdiam,dan saat akan menjawab.

"Eomma,sudah kubilang Lian adalah anakku… setidaknya… akan.." ujar Sehun dan membuat mata nyonya Oh kembali melotot seperti akan keluar dari rongganya.

"YAK! KAU…."

"Huweeeeeee…"

**Luhan POV**

Namja itu benar-benar gila,kami baru saja bertemu kurang dari 24jam tapi dengan seenaknnya dia bilang akan menikahiku dan menjadikan Lian sebagai anaknya. Dan, Ya Tuhan. Nyonya Oh benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

"Lu… Sepertinya Lian lapar." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara yang muncul dari arah pintu dapur,dan melihat nonya Oh menggendong Lian dan mendekat kearahku dengan wajah Lian yang sudah ditekuk seperti akan menangis.

Aku segera mencuci tanganku yang sedang memotong sayuran,dan segera meraih Lian dalam gendonganku. Lian menatapku dengan tatapan puppynya yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan,Lu. Cepat berikan dia makan."

Aku menatap nyonya Oh, "Tentu saja nyonya.."

"Yak! Berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu panggil aku eomma."

Dan inilah sekarang,nyonya Oh menyuruhku memanggilnya eomma. Setelah Sehun menjelaskan asal-usul dia menemukanku dan mengatakan akan menikahiku dia berubah menjadi sosok hangat yang sepertinya rindu akan bayi kecil.

"Lu? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah,, ne,eomma."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum saat aku memanggilnya eomma,sekarang aku teringat mama. Apakah mama Sehat? Apakah Tao menjaga eomma dengan baik?

"Lu,kau melamun lagi sayang?"

"Anni.."

"Cepat berikan Lian makan,lihalah matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis karena lapar." Ujar eomma,bolehkah aku memanggilnya eomma? sebagai penyalur rinduku pada mama.

"Tentu eomma." ujarku,dan langsung berjalan kearah meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi disana kemudian mendudukan diriku disana untuk memberikan asupan makanan pada Lian.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sayang,kau sudah menjerat hati halmonie." Ujar eomma heboh,ternyata nyonya Oh yang mempunyai wajah dingin tadi berubah menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini saat menemukan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Cukup lama kami terdiam karena menatap Lian wajah damai Lian yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa,tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Sehun." eomma membuka suara,aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Lian ke wajah eomma. Eomma Oh tetap menatap wajah Lian. "Meskipun aku masih merasa asing dengan asal usulmu ditambah bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang single parent diusiamu yang bias terbilang cukup muda,tapi aku percaya padamu." Eomma Oh mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tatapan dan senyum hangat padaku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini terlalu cepat untukku,bahkan aku belum sempat meminta penjelasan Sehun. Tapi saat melihat wajah bahagian eomma Oh aku seperti tidak mampu menolak ini semua.

"Kau tau,kau adalah wanita kedua yang Sehun bawa kehadapanku,yah.. meskipun kalau kita tidak bertemu tadi siang aku tidak akan tau. Tapi kau adalah yang kedua."

Apa? Yang kedua? Lalu siapa yang pertama? Tunggu. Kenapa aku merasa marah saat mendengar ada wanita lain yang dia bawa pulang. Aishh!

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu? Hahaha.. jangan terlalu cepat cemburu,itu tidak baik. Hahaha" ujar eomma Oh.

Apa? Cemburu?

"Xiao Luhan awas bola matamu keluar dari rongganya. Hahaha"

Aku langsung engerjapkan mataku. Wanita tua ini benar-benar mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi. "A… Anniyo.."

"Tenangah Sehun bukan seperti itu,gadis yang dia bawa pulang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Hoho.." ujar eomma Oh.

Aku hanya menatap biasa orang yang ada dihadapanku ini, "N..Ne.."

"Hmmm.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya kali ini dengan nada tenang tapi terselih rasa ingin tau didalamnnya.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, "Silahkan eomma." ujarku.

Eomma Oh menatapku dengan tatapan lembut tapi menenangkan,benar-benar mengingatkanku pada mama. "Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Lian?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini tak ingin kudengar dari mulut siapapun juga. Karena pertanyaan itu hanya meninggalakn bekas yang mendalam didalam hatiku.

"Hmm.. maafkan aku, mungkin aku telalu lancing bertanya padamu,Lu." Ujar eomma Oh,mungkin beliau menyadari perubahan ekspresiku.

Aku menundukan kepalaku,aku merenung. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Apakah aku harus menceritakannya?

"Lupakan apa yang aku tanyakan tadi sayang."

**Aurthor POV**

Setelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Luhan muram seketika nyonya Oh menatap Luhan penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Yeoja cantik itu menjadi muram,dia hanya menunduk menatap wajah Lian yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Lu,maafkan eomma ne? eomma tak bermaksud untu…."

"Aku tau eomma." Luhan memotong ucapan nyonya Oh,dan mencoba menunjukkan raut wajah yang biasa saja. Mengingat keluarga Oh sudah menolongnya,meskipun mereka baru mengenalnya selama tak kurang dari 24 jam.

"Tapi…"

Luhan memberikan senyuman yang meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. "Nan gwenchana eomma." ujar Luhan, "Meski aku tidak ingin mengatakannya,tapi tetap saja suatu saat aku harus menceritakannya." Lanjut Luhan masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Nyonya Oh memegang tangan Luhan, "Kalau kau belum siap,jangan dipaksakan."

"Aku tau,tapi mungkin ini adalah saatnya aku mengatakannya."

_**Flashback**_

_Saat itu Luhan baru saja pulang dari universitasnya. Luhan adalah siswa tingkat akhir di Colombia University. Luhan kini sedang berjalan sendirian menuju gedung tempatnya tinggal. _

_Drttttt… Drtttt…_

"_Oh,Wufan ge?" pekik Luhan saat nama Wufan tertera di layar ponselnya,._

"_Hallo,ge." Sapa Luhan setelah menggeres tombol warna hijau di layar ponselnya._

"_Hallo little deer. How are you?" balas orang diseberang telepon._

"_Really bad as you know." _

"_Why? Sound really happened to you. Haha.."_

_Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Hentikan ge,kau tau aku merindukanmu."_

"_Yeah,, aku tau. Rusa kecil tidak akan pernah bias tidak merindukan pangeran tampan."_

"_Bisakah kau hentikan kenarisanmu,ge? Aku mual mendengarnya." Balas Luhan dengan diakhiri suara pura-pura muntah dari Luhan._

"_Hahahahaha. Kau hamil?"_

"_Yak! Kau senang kalau adikmu hamil tanpa suami?" _

"_Tenanglah deer aku hanya bercanda. Dan aku tidak mau mempuanyai keponakan yang tidak punya ayah."_

"_Kau menyebalkan,ge."_

_Tanpa Luhan sadari,karena terus berbicara dengan kakaknya, Luhan melupakan waktu kalau sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam. Dia tetap berjalan dengan santainya melewati sebuah gang,yang Luhan tau adalah jalan pintas menuju apartemennya. Dan tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat beberapa orang muncul dihadapannya._

_Seketika tubuh Luhan membeku,dan ponselnya terjatuh, kejadian itu begitu cepat yang Luhan ingat hanyalah dia disekap oleh 4 orang,dan saat bangun dia berada di sebuah gudang kosong dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benangpun._

_Luhan tidak berani mencerikan apa yang telah dia alami pada siapun juga,dia merasa takut dan malu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai Luhan enggan untuk mengingatnya. Setelah kejidian itu Luhan merasa dia merasa sudah tidak berguna sebagai manusia. Dan itu berlanjut sampai….._

"_Ini tidak mungkin.. hiks.." Luhan terisak kala mendapati benda pipih yang ada ditangannya menunjukkan 2 garis merah. "Tidak mungkin…" Luhan kembali bergumam diantara isakannya. Dunianya serasa terbalik dan hancur lebur saat dua garis merah muncul disebuah benda tipis yang ada ditangannya._

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isak Luhan. Luhan semakin menjatuhkan kepalanya dilututnya. "Mama,Baba,Gege maafkan aku. Aku telah membuat kalian malu. Hiks.. aku tidak pantas hidup lagi."_

_Luhan bangkin dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah laci meja riasnya,perlahan Luhan membuka laci itu dan mengambil sebuah cutter dari dalamnya. Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin,terlihat olehnya wajahnya sangat berantakan dan pucat. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Luhan mulai meraba kearah perut ratanya. Yang didalamnya terdapay kehidupan baru. Kehidupan yang tidak iya inginkan,tapi Luhan sangat menyadari bahwa mahkluk yang hidup di dalam dirinya itu sama sekali tidak bersalah._

"_Maafkan aku,aku tidak bias membiarkanmu lahir kedunia ini. Maafkan aku. Hiks." Bisik Luhan. "tapi,kau tenang saja,aku akan ikut bersamamu. Aku juga sudah pantas hidup di dunia ini. Aku telah membuat kedua orangtuaku kecewa." _

_Luhan mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya,dan dengan gemetar mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang cutter untuk didekatkan pada tangan kirinya._

"_Maafkan aku… maaf.." Luhan terus bergumam dengan airmata yang sudh menjatuhi pipinya. Dan detik berikutnya dia merasakan tangan kiriya tersyat sesuatu yang yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan semua terasa gelap,itulah yang disarakan Luhan berikutnya._

_Setelah kejadian itu Luhan mengalami koma, kini orangtua dan kakak Luhan tengah berada didalam ruang perawatan Luhan. Mereka terdiam tetap bungkam tidak ada yang berniat bersuara sedikitpun._

"_Kau dengar,inilah yang aku takutkan saat mengijinkannya menuntut ilmu keluar negeri. Membuat malu keluarga." Tuan Xi Hankyung memecah keheningan. "Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu belajar diluar negeri,jika saja dia menikah sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan ini tidak akan bias terjadi." Lanjutnya._

"_Lalu? Kau ingin putrimu tidak bahagia karena dia tidak menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya?" jawab nyonya Xi Hechul dengan menatap tajam suaminya._

"_Cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu…."_

" _Aku tidak mau putriku merasa tidak bahagia. Hentikan omong kosongmu,ge." Potong Hechul menatap suaminya marah._

"_Kau tau Luhan akan membuat kita malu,dia hamil tapi tidak memiliki suami kalau aku boleh mengingatkanmu. Apa yang akan dikatakan para relasi bisnis keluarga kita bila berita ini sampai ke telinga mereka?" ujar Hankyung dengan nada rendah tapi terkandung kemarahan pada istrinya. Wufan yang juga tengah berada didalm ruagan itu hanya memperhatikan orangtuanya._

"_Benar.. Kau hanya mempedulikan bisnismu yang membuatmu menjadi jauh dari kami." Heechul berteriak._

"_Chullie/Eomma." Hankyung dan Wufan memanggil nama Heechul bersamaan._

"_Wae? Hiks… kenapa kau berubah seperti ini ge? Luhan putri kita dan kau mau menyakitinya."_

"_Menyakitinya? Bukankah Luhan sendiri yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Lihatlah dia sekarang…"_

"_Bisakah kalian perdebatan kalian. Luhan sedang sakit disana." Wufan memotong adumulut antar orangtuanya. "Dia akan semakin sakit jika mendengar argument kalian."_

_**Flashback End**_

"Jadi,aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari keluargaku,meski ini sangat berat untukku." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menunduk dan setitik air mata jath dari mata indahnya,sedangkan nyonya Oh hanya bisa memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan iba. "Meski berat tapi aku berusaha memalauinya,karena Lian." Lanjut Luhan sambil mencium puncak kepala Lian yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Meski kehadirannya membuatku kehilangan segala-galanya. Tapi dia tetaplah darah dagingku,dia tumbuh dalam diriku dan darahku mengalir ditubuhnya."

Grepp.

Nyonya Oh memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan aku ne." bisiknya.

Airmata Luhan semakin menganak sungai karena sekali lagi pelukan nyonya Oh mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

**Sehun POV**

Aku tidak menyangka perjalanan hidup Luhan sangat berat. Dan Lian? Kehadirannya sungguh tidak aku bayangkan.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan?"

"Eomma." aku langsung menegakkan badanku dan bersandar di ranjang. Eomma berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Jadi,apa keputusan yang akan kau ambil? Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan?" Tanya eomma.

"Anniyo eomma." bisikku,aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Eomma tau Luhanlah yang terbaikmeski masalalunya seperti itu,tapi itu bukanlah kemauannya. Dan kehadiran Lian bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disesali." Tutur eomma. "Kau sendiri yang membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kehidupanmu,jadi kau harus bias memutuskannya."

Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan eomma aku sedang memikirnya. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin Luhan berada disampingku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku selalu terbayang wanita itu,dan yang lebih penting adalah ada getaran aneh dalam dadaku yang membuatku sesak saat berada di dekatnya.

Luhan mengalami pemerkosaan,dan dari kejadian itu hadirlah Lian. Aku sedikit kaget gadis sebaik Luhan bias mengalami kejadian menyakitkan seperti itu. Aku sudah menganggap Lian seperti anakku sendiri dan tentu saja aku tidak peduli siapa ayah Lian yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi aku merasa ini yang terbaik. Aku merasakan getaran aneh di dalam dadaku saat aku berada di dekat Luhan,aku tidak mau kehilangannya ataupun jauh darinya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya eomma,dan aku tau ini yang terbaik." Ujarku akhirnya.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya,eomma ingin bertanya atu hal padamu. Apakh kau mencintai Luhan hanya dengan jarak antara kau bertemu dengannya yang sangat singkat ini?"

Aku menatap eoma,"Aku percaya pada hatiku eomma?"

Eomma tersenyum padaku. "Aku tau kau pasti bias memilih yang terbaik,chagi."

Entah kenapa aku tidak bias memejamkan mataku walau aku sebenarnya sangat ingin memejamkanya. Maka aku bangkit dari tidurku dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat kulihat seseorang tengah terduduk di kursi beranda yang langsung menghadap ke langit yang sedikit gelap.

"Luhan.." bisikku.

"Akh….." pekiknya terkaget atas kemunculannya. "Kau mengagetkanku Sehun-ah." Ujarnya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sedikit pucat nafasnya terengah.

Aku tersenyum. "Mian. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini di beranda?"

Luhan kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah langit yang tidak menampakan bulan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Apakah yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Dia menatapku,"Apa aku terlihat jelas saat aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Yah.. Kau tau jawabannya."

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

". . . . . ."

Grep..

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Aku bias merasakan dia menyamankan kepalanya di dadaku. Dan tentu saja aku juga bias mencium aroma rambutnya yang segar ini.

"Kau harus membagi apapun yang menjadi beban pikiranmu padaku,Lu. Harus…" bisikku. Kurasakan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Hening…. Cukup lama kami berada dalam diam.

"Aku… apakah kau tidak terlalu cepat dalam mengambi keputusan ini?" akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

Aku mencium puncak kepalanya,aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. "Aku sudah memikirnya,Lu. Dan aku tidak mungkin salah dengan keputusanku."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata penuh keraguan. "Tapi,kau tau bahwa kita baru bertemu kemarin dan kau langsung memutuskan akan menikahiku tanpa tau latar belakang keluarga,siapa aku dan terpenting bahwa… aku… sudah memiliki Lian. Apakah.. Apakah kau tidak takut bahwa dengan menikahiku akan merusak citramu,aku sangat tau bahwa kau bukanlah orang sembarangan Sehuna.. Dan tentu saja,kau tau,sebuah pernikahan haruslah didasari dengan rasa cinta kasih didalamnya. Apakah….."

aku meraih tangannya dan meletakkannya didadaku. "Kau bisa merasakannya? Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat aku berada disampingmu atau berdekatan denganmu." Ujarku,Luhan terdiam. "Kau pernah mendengar istilah love at first sigh bukan,sayang? Dan kau tau,aku merasakan itu sekarang. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku merasakannya. Merasa bahwa aku ingin masuk kedalam kehidupanmu,melindungimu dan memilikimu."

Aku kembali membawanya kedalam pelukanku. "Kau dengar itu? Dia berdetak semakin keras." Dia terdiam. "Aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi maukah kau belajar mencintaiku,memang aku terdengar begitu egois tetapi aku serius Lu." Bisikku lagi,dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku,aku tau dia juga merasakan hal yang terhadapku. "maafkan aku sebelumnya,tapi aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan eomma sore tadi."

Brett… dia melepaskan pelukanku,dan membelalakan matanya. "Kau mendengarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada takut dan khawatir.

"Hemn.. Aku mendengar semuanya,Lu. Mian."

Dia menundukkan wajahnya, "Lalu,apakah kau akan…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…."

"Kau tidak merasa jijik padaku? Terutama pada anakku." Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar,dia sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Aku menangkup tanganku di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Dengar,aku tidak peduli masalalumu,asal usul Lian, atau apapun. Masalalu adalah sesuatu yang harus dilupakan,aku tidak mau kau mengingat masa-masa sulit itu. Kau tau,sejak aku merasakan bahwa aku mencintaimu aku sudah memutuskan bahwa Lian adalah anakku bukan anak orang lain. Aku juga tau,kau seorang ibu kau pasti menginginkan yang terbaik juga untuk Lian."

"Hiks…"

"Kumohon jangan menangis,Lu. Kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini,kuharap dengan kau berada disampingku aku selalu bisa memberikan kebagiann padamu."

"Aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya,Hun-a."

"Kau sangat pantas mendapatknya. Kumohon jangan keluarkan lagi airmata ini,ini membuat hatiku sakit."

"Gomawo.. Gomawo…"

**Author POV**

Tak jauh dari mereka nyonya Oh tersenyu menatap anak dan calon menatunya saling berpeluka. "Luhan memang yang terbaik. Putrimu sungguh luar biasa,Cul."

"Eng…. Hiks…"

Nyonya Oh mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan itu kearah Lian yang bergerak gelisah digendongannya. "Sabarlah sayang,biarkan eomma dan appamu menikmati waktu mereka." Ujarnya pada Lian yang sudah memasukkan jari tangannya kedalam mulutnya dan terlihat hamper menangis.

"Hiks…."

"Sepertinya kau sudah darurat… Baiklah…"

Sementara kedua sejoli yang mulanya sedang berpelukan itu kini sudah mulai saling menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumat satu sama lain. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa nyonya Oh sedang mendekat.

"Ekhem…."

Bruk..

"Awww…."

"Eomma.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

.

.

Jujur saja,saya bingung mesti gimana? Jadi ya begini saja. Saya kehingan feellll di tengah jalan karena sesuatu .. huhuhuhuhu.. maafkan saya kalau cerita kali ini tidak mengena dihati kalian pada reader *BOW*

Saran dan kritik mohon diberikan agar chap depan *kalau ada* tidak kehilangan feel di tengah jalan. Huhuhu. Dan maaf pasti typonya juga bertebaran dimana-mana *BOW*

**Sekian kata dari saya… SEE YOU..**

Silahkan tinggalakn jejak kalau kalian berkenaan,kalaupun tidak terumakasih karena sudah mampir. Saya senang bisa menghibur kalian semua. Menulis bagi saya adalah hiburan dan untuk menghibur. You wanna leave a review or not is no problem for me

**LOVE YOU READERDEUL..**

**~Annyeong ~**

**PS : Untuk Yuri ajuma…. Contact me ajuma.. plisss…. Dan yang tau contactnya Yuri ajuma tolong beritau sayaaaa….. hueeeeeeeeee.. terima kasih **


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah kejadian malam itu,kini Luhan sedang berdiri dengan beberapa yeoja yang sedang membantunya memakai gaun pengantin. Yah. Luhan sedang fitting gaun untuk pernikahannya. Luhan menatap takjub pada gaun yang sedang berusaha dipasangkan ketubuhnya. Dia tidak membayangkan akhirnya bisa mengenakan gaun tersebut. Sejak Lian menghuni tubuhnya Luhan sudah mengubur dalam-dalam akan impian memakai gaun pengantin dan berjalan ke altar.

"Sepertinya bagian dada terlalu sempit." Gumam salah seorang asisten butik yang membantu Luhan,dengan segera Luhan menatap kearah dadanya dari dalam cermin dihadapannya. Dan memang dia merasa kalau bagian dada sedikit terasa sesak. "Apakah anda merasa sesak nona?"

"Sejujurnya iya." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah! Kita akan mencoba gaun lainnya."

"Tunggu…" Luhan mencegah asisten butik itu untuk mengambil gaun yang lainnya. "Aku menyukai gaun ini." Bisik Luhan.

Sang asistenpun tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga anda akan menyukai gaun ini nona. Anda tau gaun ini adalah gaun yang didesain sendiri oleh nyonya besar untuk calon menantunya." Ujar sang asisten. Luhan membelalakan matanya saat mendengar itu.

"Gaun ini sudah tersimpan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun dilemari kaca diruangan nyonya besar. Dan sangat beruntung ukuran tubuh anda pas dengan gaun ini,dan mungkin anda sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan nyonya besar nona. Meskipun gaun ini sedikit sempit dibagian dada,saya bisa memakluminya." Lanjut sang asisten. Memang gaun itu sangat pas ditubuh Luhan,meskipun sudah pernah melahirkan,tapi tubuhnya tetap indah.

Luhan terdiam memikirkan gaun yang sekarang melekat ditubuhnya tersebut. Luhan mengaguminya. Tapi sesuatu kembali mengganjal dikepala Luhan. 'Apakah dia pantas memakainya?' itu adalah pertanyaan yang muncul secara otomatis didalam kepalanya.

Srek…

Tiba-tiba tirai ruang ganti terbuka dan menampakan nyonya Oh sedang menggendong Lian,otomatis semua mata menatap kearah nyonya Oh dan Lian. Lian sekarang sedang memakai gaunnya juga,gaun dengan warna pink pucat tanpa lengan dengan bandana yang senada dengan gaun.

"Wahh… sudah kuduga gaun itu memang cocok denganmu,Lu." Ujar nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau memang diciptakan untuk menjadi menantuku. Kalau kulihat hanya bagian dadanya saja yang telihat kekecilan. Hmmm.. Aku bisa maklum karena kau sedang menyusui,kalau kau sedang tidak menyusui gaun itu akan sangat pas." Lanjut nyonya Oh. Luhan hanya bisa menatap nyonya Oh dengan tatapan innocent.

"Arra. Kau bisa merombak sedikit bagian dadanya agar Luhan tidak kesempitan?"

"Tentu nyonya." Jawab sang asisten.

Luhan sebenarnya sedang menatap Lian yang terlihat lucu dan anggun dengan gaunnya. Bayi berusia 11 bulan tersebut terlihat bahagia memakai gaun berwarna pink pucat tersebut.

"Lian terlihat cantik bukan?" tiba-tiba suara nyonya menginterupsi Luhan yang menatap Lian.

"Hmm.. Gomawo eomma." ujar Luhan lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan ini,Lian adalah cucuku. Benarkan sayang?" ujar nyonya Oh sambil mencium pipi chubby Lian.

Rasa bahagia seketika menyelimuti hati Luhan. Melihat nyonya Oh sangat menyayangi putrinya.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari butik milik nyonya Oh,mereka bertiga,tentu saja tanpa Sehun karena dia harus berada perusahaannya yang akan ditinggalkannya selama beberapa hari. Jadi,kedua wanita sepakat untuk mengunjungi Sehun dikantornya.

"Ppa.. Ppaaa…" Lian berseru riang saat melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat yang kebutulan dilewati kalau ingin menuju ruangan Sehun. Mendengar seruan Lian,Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya dan senyumnya berkembang kala melihat bayi lucu itu menggapai kearahnya dari gendongan ibunya,ibu yang dimaksud disini adalah nyonya Oh. Sepertinya nyonya Oh Jaejong sudah jatuh cinta pada Lian.

"Kalian kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak kemari mana mungkin kami ada dihadapanmu tuan muda." Jawab nyonya Oh ketus pada anaknya.

"ppa..paa…paa.." Lian tetap berusaha menggapai kearah Sehun,dan seolah mengerti Sehun langsung mengambil Lian dari gendongan nyonya Oh.

"Kau merindukan appa?" tanya Sehun pada Lian disertai ciuman bertubi-tubi yang dihadiahkan Sehun pada Lian.

"Kyaa…" Lian semakin tertwa nyaring.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun,kau seperti seorang pedopil kalau seperti itu."

"Wae? Lian anakku jadi aku bebas melakukan ini padanya. Benarkan sayang?"

"Ppaaa.."

"Lihatlah eomma,dia senang aku menciumnya."

"Itu karena kau membuatnya geli."

"Ehmm.. Eomma.. Sehuna.. Apakah sebaiknya kita tidak keruangan Sehun saja,sepertinya banyak orang yang sedang memperhtikan kita." Ujar Luahn. Memang benar beberapa karyawan ada yang secara terang-terangan mlihat interaksi keluarga tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau benar,sayang. Kajja." Ajak nyonya Oh. Akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam ruangan Sehun.

"Jadi,ada apa kalian kemari? Kau merindukanku,Lu?" goda Sehun.

"Yak.. Ada eomma disini. Dan dia yang merindukanmu?"

"Lian-ah.. lihatlah eommamu. Dia tidak merindukan appa." Adu Sehun pada Lian. Dan Lian yang diadui hanya tertawa menampakan gusinya yang lucu.

"Jangan mengadu pada bayi." Ujar nyonya Oh. "Kau tau,kami baru saja fitting gaun untuk pernikahan kalian,dan kapan kau bisa fitting untuk jasmu,Sehuna?"

Sehun menatap nyonya Oh, "Aku akan fitting disaat aku punya waktu senggang." Jawabnya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu." Desis nyonya Oh, "Lu,kalau kau sudah menjadi istrinya. Pintar-pintarlah mengatur namja dingin gila kerja ini."

"Yak! Apa maksud eomma?"

"Sudahlah,jaga anakmu. Aku dan Luhan harus kesuatu tempat dulu. Kajja Lu." Ajak nyonya Oh sambil mneggandeng Luhan menuju pintu keluar kantor Sehun.

"Yak! Eomma… Lu…. LU.. apa maksud kalian?" protes Sehun,berusaha mengejar ibu dan calon istrinya.

"Sudahlah,ini urusan wanita."

"Eomma… aku.."

"Diamlah Lu,ini juga untuknya. Ikuti saja aku." Ujar nyonya Oh. Luhan akhirnya hanya terdiam.

"Lu.. Kenapa kau mengikuti eomma. Lu?"

"Mianhae Sehuna…"

"Yak!"

Dan akhirnya nyonya Oh dan Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehun entah mereka akan pergi kemana.

Luhan POV

Ini sungguh mengejutkan. Aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi aku benar-benar melihat diriku sedang di dandani dari cermin yang ada didepanku.

"Kulit anda sangat bagus nona. apakah anda melakukan perawatan kulit kusus?" tanya penata rias yang sedang menata rambutku sekarang.

Aku tersenyum, "Aniyo." Jawabku singkat. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena aku terlalu gugup.

"Haha.. anda terlalu gugup nona." ujarnya. "Anda tau,setiap mempelai wanita yang aku dandani akan bersikap seperti anda,tapi saat aku mendandani mereka untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka akan bercerita dengan sangat antusia." Lanjutnya.

"Be..Benakah?"

"Ya,cobalah rileks nona. anda sudah cantik,calon suami anda akan menunggu anda disana. Jadi,apa yang harus anda kawatirkan lagi?"

Aku melirik kearah penata rias dengan mata bulat ini, dia berbicara seolah dia pernah mengalami dan ini sangat ringan. Ada begitu banyak yang aku kahwatirkan. Dia tidak tau saja apa yang sebenarna aku rasakan.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya,tenang saja." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan cincin kawinnya.

Aku melototkan mataku, "Be.. Benarkah kau sudah menikah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hmm… Dan anda tau aku menikah saat kami baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas."

Aku memincingkan mataku, "Kau menikah karena hamil terlebih dahulu?"

"Yak! Bagaimana anda bisa langsung berfiki seperti itu?" protesnya,kalau kulihat wanita terlihat menyenangkan.

"Mianhae…"

"Tenanglah,jja… Anda sudah selesai dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya dan menunggu ayah anda menjemput anda disini."

Seketika aku teringat baba,baba apakah aku harus menikah dan berjalan dialtar dengan orang lain? apakah kalian akan bahagia kalau aku memeberikan kabar bahwa aku akan menikah? Baba, mama , gege.

Klekk…

Pintu terbuka,aku menatap kearah pintu,dan aku tidak percaya…

Baba….

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Selamat pagi tuan,putri anda sangat cantik. Silahkan.." ujar penata rias bernama Kyungsoo yang mendandaniku itu. Aku masih menatap ayahku tanpa berkedit. Benarkah itu ayahku? Tan Hangeng?

"Ekhem…. Ayo." Baba mengulurkan sikunya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niatan untuk melakukan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Dan benarkah baba sekarang ada disini?

Dengan sedikit gemetar aku mengulrkan tanganku pada baba,dan baba menyambut tanganku. Entahlah aku sangat bahagia bisa mengadeng tangan baba seperti ini.

Author POV

Sekarang ini suasana didalam gereja sangat tenang tidak ada suara apapun kecuali denting piano untuk mengiringi sang pengantin. Sehun sudah menanti Luhan didepan altar dengan tuxedo putihnya yang membuatnya ribuan kali lebih tampan dimana Luha. Begitupun dengan Luhan,semua mata menatap kearahnya yang dengan berjalan dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin yang menbuatnya ribuan kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dilengan ayahnya,dan merasakan putrinya menggenggam lengannya lebih kuat Hanyung tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ayah Luhan tersebut sedang dilanda kesedihan pasalnya dia harus melepas putrinya,walau dulu dia mengusirnya tapi sebagai ayah tak pernah sedikitpun Hankyung tak memikirkan nasib putri cantiknya itu.

Saat sampai didepan Sehun,sebelum menyerahkan tangan Luhan pada Sehun. Hankyung berbisik, "Jaga putriku baik-baik,meski aku mungkin tidak berhak mengatakan ini tapi aku mohon buatkah dia bahagia. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengalami kesulitan dan kepedihan."

Setelah berbisik Hankyung menyerahkan tangan Luhan pada Sehun,dan dengan segera Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Dan beralik menghadap pendeta yang siap menikahkan mereka dihadapan Tuhan.

Upacara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan berlangsung hikmat dan lancer. Kini tibalah mereka merayakan pesta pernikahan. Tentu saja,sebuah hall mewah menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan pewaris peruhaan Oh itu digelas. Semua relasi bisnis keluarga Oh hadir dipesta ini.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah menyambut para tamu undangan. Begitupun gandengan tangan Sehun pada Luhan juga tidak pernah terlepas kalau bukan untuk menyalami tamu.

"Rasanya sungguh tidak percaya seorang Oh Sehun mengadakan pesta pernikahan ini. Hahahaha.." canda direktur Park,salah satu rekan bisnis Sehun.

"Terimakasih pujiannya Park Chanyeol yang baik." Balas Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahaha… Calm down man! Oke,sepertinya kau harus segera mengakhiri pesta ini dan masuk kedalam kamarmu untuk membua….. Awww,,, yeobo!" ocehan Chanyeol dipotong oleh jari lentik istrinya yang menjepit perutnya karena omongan vulgarnya,dan disambut oleh kekehan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Rasakan itu Park." Koor Sehun. "Harusnya kau tidak usah melepaskan jepitan jari indahmu ditubuhnya,noona." Lanjut Sehun.

"Aishhh.. diam kau Oh."

"Wae? Kau pantas mendapatkannya hyung. Dan asal kau tau,tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan segera menghasilkan keturunan Oh yang baru." Lanjut Sehun sambil mengerling nakal pada Luhan.

Blush..

Mendapat godaan dari sang suami akhirnya membuat wajah Luhan memerah seketika.

"Kau membuat wajah istrimu memerah tuan Oh." Ujar Baekhyun,istri dari Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekati Luhan. "Jangan pedulikan mereka berdua,Lu. Mereka berdua itu sama mesumnya kalau kau ingin tau." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tau." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, semua kembali berbincang. Luhan melihat ayahnya sedang menatapnya dari tempatnya duduk, tak lupa juga terlihat ibunya kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kerinduan. Dan seketika hati Luhan merasa terenyuh melihat tatapan kedua orangtuanya. Luhan tidak melihat Kris, sang kakak sedari tadi. Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi berada di pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Sehun yang merasakan Luhan melepas tangannya yang ada dipanggangnya.

"Aku ingin menemui mama dan papa.." Jawab Luhan lirih. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan pandangannya kini bertemu pandang dengan ayah mertuanya. Dugaan Sehun benar, Luhan bukanlah berasal dari kalangan biasa- biasa saja, sekarang terbukati Luhan sederajat dengannya. Meskipun Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan derajat diantara mereka, itu hanya sebuah pembenaran dari analisisnya.

"Hyung, permisi aku harus menyapa mertuaku. Annyeong." Pamit Sehun pada Chanyeol dan beberapa orang yang tadi tengah mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Ne, sillahkan Sehuna. Jangan lupa berterimakasih pada mertuamu karena telah melahirkan istrimu." Canda Chanyeol.

"Haihh… dasar dobi." Ketus Sehun.

"Silahkan nikmati pesatanya." Ujar Luhan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kearah meja dimana Hangeng duduk dengan istrinya dan nyonya Oh.

Melihat putrid an menantunya mendekat kearahnya, otit tubuh Hangeng bergetar, begitupun dengan Heechul rasanya ia ingin beelari menubruk putri kecilnya. Dan nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum sembari memangku Lian yang tengah tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Mama…. Baba…." Bisik Luhan, tak kuasa menahan haru Heechul langsung berdiri dan memeluk putrinya dengan begitu erat.

"Maafkan kami.. maafkan kami… hiks…" Heechul terisak pelan, meskipun hatinya mengakami pergolakan yang luar biasa. Mereka harus tetap bisa menjaga sikap di hari bahagia ini.

"Hiks.. anni,,, Lulu yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada baba dan mama karena sudah mengecewakan." Luhan berujar tak kuasa menahan haru juga. Hangeng berdiri dan ikut memeluk putri dan istrinya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia karena melihat orang- orang yang ia cintai kini bersatu kembali. Yang paling benar adalah melihat istrinya bahagia.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan kini telah berakhir, Sehun dan Luhan sudah pulang memasuki mension megah keluarga Oh. Lian tertidur pulas digendongan Luhan, setelah rewel dan menyusu sepanjang jalan akhirnya bayi cantik itu kembali tertidur dengan damainya.

"Biarkan Lian tidur dengan eomma mala mini." Ujar nyonya Oh saat mereka akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Annio eomma, tidak apa- apa." Jawab Luhan.

Nyonya Oh berdecak pelan, "Ini malam pertama kalian, biarlah untuk mala mini, Lian bersama dengan eomma."

"Majja, eomma benar Lu." Sehun membenarkan ibunya, karena melihat Luhan menyusui di dalam mobil membuat sekelumit gairah yang di tahannya mulai membara.

Luhan menatap Sehun meminta penguatan keputusan, tentu saja kalau yang dimintai penguatan adalah Sehun, maka ia akan mengangguk dengan mantap. Akhirnya dengan sedikit berat hti, Luhan menyerahkan Lian yang tertidur pulan pada mertuanya.

Sekarang disinilah Luhan, dikamar Sehun yang luas dan mewah. Luhan tengah menyisir rambutnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sekarang sedang dilanda gugup dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sementara Sehun sedang membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi.

Luhan memandangi wajahnya di cermin, cantik tentu saja. Dan pandangan Luhan turun kearah gaun tidur yang dipakainya, berwarna merah darah tranparan sehingga pakaian dalamnya bisa terlihat oleh matanya di pantulan cermin.

Klek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Sehun yang sydah memakai piyamanya. Dan saat meihat Luhan, mata Sehun berubah menjadi intens. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah terduduk di depan meja riasnya. Dan sehun segera memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau pakai nyonya?" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan otomatis menggerakkan bahunya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan pria yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi suaminya. "Jadi?" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Srek..

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan langsung merangkul leher Sehun. "Kau berisik tuan." Bisik Luhan dengan nada menggoda yang kentara di suaranya.

"Uwooo… ternyata nyonya Oh termasuk wanita agresif." Decak Sehun dengan nada kagum yang dibuat-buat. "Jadi, apakah malam ini aku akan mendapatkan yang seharusnya menjadi hakku, nyonya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmmm…" Luhan menampakan ekspresi berfikir yang dibuat- buat. "Kau tau, aku bukan seorang perawan?" tanya Luhan. Entah Luhan mendapat keberanian dari mana, yang awal ia memasuki kamar Sehun dengan gugup dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tapi sekarang dia tengah menggelayut mana di leher seoarang Oh Sehun dan terlibat percakapan saling menggoda.

"Lalu?"

"Kau …" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menerima apapun yang ada pada dirimu, aku tidak peduli kalau vaginamu itu sudah di bobol berkali- kali oleh orang lain, yang aku tau adalah sekarang kau adalah istriku." Sehun menekankan kata istri dengan intonasi yang pasti.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Hei, kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu, sayang?" tanya Sehun sembari mengangkat kepala Luhan yang tertunduk. Dan langsung menatap dalam mata yang mirip dengan mata rusa milik istri cantiknya itu.

Luhan mempoutkan bibir sexynya, dan seketika darah Sehun berdesir kala melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya itu. "Kau mengatakan aku dibobol berkali-kali seolah itu adalah hobiku." Bisik Luhan masih dengan pout.

"Kuperingatkan kau sayang, jangan melakukan itu." Sehun memberikan peringatan pada Luhan.

"Mwo?"

"Pouting…. Kau membuatku ingin segera memakanmu. Jadi, apakah aku boleh memakanmu sekarang nyonya?" tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah karena sudah diliputi hawa napsu. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung mendorong istri cantiknya keranjang pengantin mereka. (Oke.. kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.) hehehehehe..

.

.

.

END…

.

.

Mianhae kalau baru bisa lanjut sekarang, soalnya saya kemarin- kemarin sedang disibukan oleh tugas akhir kuliah yang membuat kepla serasa hampir pecah.

Dan kemarin mendapat suntikan energy lagi setelah hampir dua tahun, akhirnya saya bisa menatap lagi wajah datar Oh Sehun. Meskipun tidak bisa menatap Luhan lagi. Gak papa…. Hehehehe…

Sekali lagi maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian karena updatenya lama.. mianhae ~

See you next time ~

Annyeong ~


End file.
